Destiny Hurts
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: What happens when Destiny goes to far? What happens when a little baby can save the world? M/M but not at first
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell and if I did I'd be in bed right now hmm..  
  
Summary: What happens when Destiny goes to far? What happens when a little baby can save the world?  
  
Authors notes: Hope you like this story I promise it'll get better ~*~*~*~  
  
Flash  
  
"Have you guys decided on a name?" He asked as Tess, Kyle, Liz, Alex, him and me were all crowded around Alex and my house. I couldn't believe in a few hours I'd be a mother.  
  
"Yeah but I'll let Alex tell you." I say tears welling again I can't believe how outta wack my hormones are.  
  
"Ok well you see we wanted to name her to be special so we named her Kari Michelle." Alex explained holding onto my hand.  
  
"Kari means pure heart and Michelle is after Michael but it also means who is like god." I explained quickly.  
  
"It's beautiful." Tess exclaimed happily.  
  
"We want our baby to lead as normal life as she possibly can." I say.  
  
"And it will Liz and I will take care of everything we have worked out everything will go just fine."  
  
"Do you guys know what you're doing?" I mean Liz is working her way up to be a trauma nurse so how does she know how to help deliver a baby." I say worried I didn't want anything to go wrong.  
  
"Yeah everything will go fine I know what to do hun." Liz reassures.  
  
"You sure you want us all here?" Kyle asked.  
  
"yes I want my family here when Kari's born."  
  
"Its too bad that Jim and Amy had to go out of town." Max says sighing I know I wish they had been here too.  
  
"Yes but I am glad you guys are here."  
  
Flash  
  
"I can't do this I'm not ready."  
  
"Yes you are Alex will be good for you." Liz says trying to get my nerves working properly.  
  
"I know but I can't go through with it I'm holding him back he deserves someone better." I say I know its true Alex is only settling for me cause he feels bad.  
  
"Yes you can and Alex loves you he'll love this baby there is nothing better then you." Tess says and I can't help but start to cry why are they being so nice its Michael Guerin's fault I'm marrying my best friend.  
  
"He doesn't love me like that our hearts belong to other people what kind of life can we have?" I ramble.  
  
"Look you may not love each other like in that way but don't tell me you guys don't love and care about each other. I know you guys would give your lifes to save one another." Liz stated and she's right.  
  
"Your both right I can do this for Alex and for my baby." I tell them.  
  
"You look beautiful you are the prettiest bride I've ever seen you should be in some catalogue." Tess tells me a note of happiness in her voice. "Shucks your going to make me go all teary eyed I'm 18 years old and I'm getting married." I say. damn when did my life get so crazy?  
  
"Tess you know better than that Maria's going to ruin her make up."  
  
Liz and Tess had become good friends once both of them started fighting about Max and they both wanted to care for me.  
  
"My bad." Tess says putting a hand over her mouth in fake horror.  
  
Flash  
  
"She's beautiful." Kyle states as he looks at me.  
  
"Yes she is." Alex says looking me over.  
  
"My baby's getting married." Amy says breaking into sobs.  
  
"You're beautiful and look at your mom over there crying." Jeff says I am so thankful he agreed to walk me down the isle.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Walking me down the aisle." I tell him truthfully.  
  
"Its not problem I'm honored really."  
  
"It's just your like the dad I never got to have." I tell him which is exactly why my baby's not going to go through that.  
  
"And you're the second daughter we could never have." He tells me honestly I can tell from the look in his eyes that he means it.  
  
"Thank you but Liz would probably kick ya for making my mascara smear again." I say as tears threaten to pour over.  
  
"She probably would." Jeff says grinning down at me.  
  
kisses her cheek before handing her over to Alex. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: hehe I hope you like this part.. Soon the chapters will explain why Alex and Maria are marrying. please read it and review it.  
  
"Alex for as long as I can remember you've always been there. You cared for me even when I was unsure of my self. You helped me believe that even I could be worth something I could make anything happen if I wanted it to. You've made me laugh and you've made me cry but you've always been here you're my rock my support and I love you." I tell him tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Maria I know we may not be everyone's idea of the conventional married couple. But you've been my best friend forever. You've been here through everything the high points and the low. I may not be the most sought after person and I know I'm not the man you thought you'd end up with but I love you Maria, I'll make you happy. I will always be here for you I'll take care of you I'll cherish you and I'll love you until the day that I die. Alex says honestly wiping away at my tears.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest says.  
  
They kiss lightly feeling awkward about it.  
  
Flash  
  
"She's beautiful." Max says holding up Kari.  
  
He hands her over to me and I start crying I am truly sad that Michael will never be here for this he will never be able to see his daughter had been born.  
  
"Oh my god she's so tiny and she's not green either." I say because in some sick and twisted way I expected her to come out green and scaly  
  
"She's so amazing." Alex says and I beam I can't believe how proud he looks.  
  
"Hi Kari you're just so cute." Tess says in a baby voice.  
  
"Let me see her just let me see her." Liz says and we hand her over.  
  
"Ah she's gorgeous." Liz says holding Kari's hand.  
  
"I can't believe it we're parents. I can't believe I had this little girl. But what I really can't believe is I had this little baby in me for two whole years." I exclaim.  
  
I am so glad I'm not pregnant anymore its bad enough for 9 months in normal human pregnancy but for 2 freaking years and don't get me started on how hard it gets to hide it.  
  
"I can she looks just like you." Alex tells me which makes me smile.  
  
"She has my hair it looks like but dang she has so much of it." I say which makes everyone laugh.  
  
"But in a few months you'll really be able to see more of how she looks." Tess says which is true baby's change a lot in their first few months or at least human baby's do.  
  
"I can't wait to watch her grow up." Max says.  
  
"Neither can I." I tell them yawning.  
  
"Well maybe we should let Maria get some sleep." Liz says always the practical one but I am worn out.  
  
"Alex stay with me." I say as he pats my hand.  
  
"Of course you know ya can't get rid of me."  
  
"Tess and me will be back soon." Kyle informs me before they leave our house.  
  
"See ya." I say barely able to talk from exhaustion.  
  
"Take care of her." Liz orders.  
  
"You know I will." Alex says rolling his eyes at her. I drift off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
